Don't call Elle short
by Skylar1010
Summary: Elle has been called a lot of names...but there is one name that will drive her up the wall if you even use it in the same sentence as her name.


Hello everyone, Sky here with a little one-shot. I don't own any Ben 10 aliens, only Elle, Rudy, Fade, and Abbey. I have a warning though for some use of _bad_ language from Elle. She can have quite the sailor mouth when angry. Either way, enjoy!

It was a sunny yet cool day in Bellwood. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing faintly, and everything seemed quite peaceful...

"I AIN'T SHORT DAMN IT!"

But as life would have it, peacefulness can be ruined. A young lady who had shoulder length black hair, light yellowish skin, and sapphire colored eyes was standing in front of three people...or rather two people and an alien.

"I hate to break it to you but you are." One of the three said. It was a girl with dark blue hair in a ponytail and she had light grey eyes. "Come on Elle, you know how Abbey is. You're probably having a late growth spurt." Another said. He had messy white hair with red tips and had piercing red eyes.

"Fade's probably right, come on Elle you know how honest Abbey can be, she probably was joking, Right Abbey?" The last of the three asked. He was an alien, a Conductoid to be specific. The blue haired girl looked at him in confusion.

"I wasn't joking, she really is short."

"Abbey! That ain't helping!" Fade shouted.

"I-I'm sorry but it's true!"The pale girl exclaimed nervously

Elle held an annoyed look on her face. It was times like this that made her want to throw Abbey into a wall with zero regrets about it.

"Listen, Chubby Cheeks, you must gotten me mistaken for someone else! You remember what happened the last time someone called me short!" She warned. Feedback, the conductoid, shivered as well as Fade. She didn't have to tell them. They remembered very well.

Abbey, on the other hand, didn't know what happened last time. Mainly because she didn't know them back then.

"What happened last time?" She questioned. "Oh, right, we hadn't met you yet." Elle figured out. "Hell. That's what happened." Fade said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well," Feedback started. " It started out as a regular day with me, Elle, and Fade..." And the horrific memory began.

_3 months ago_

Elle smiled and laughed as she watched from the rooftop of a one story building as Fade tricked Feedback and had now gotten him tangled up in his own tail and dreadlocks. "Fade, I swear if you don't get me out of this-"

"Chill, I will. Just keep trying on your own, it's funny." Fade interrupted, a smirk plastered on his face. The one eyed alien glared at him before looking towards his fiancee for help.

"I'm sorry babe, but this is hilarious! Hahahaha!" Elle laughed even more at the fake heartbroken look on Feedback's face.

She then jumped down, landing safely beside the two. "Aw, it's my Feedback stuck?" She said in a baby voice. Said alien gave her an amused look which made both her and Fade go into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, yeah, so funny. Now help me out here."

Fade nodded before kneeling down and trying to untangle his friend. Before Elle could help him, a voice spoke out to her.

"Yo shorty!"

The blue eyed girl turned her attention to her left to see someone she really didn't want to. It was a girl with brown hair in a braided ponytail, light tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore a grey tank top with a black heart on it, grey leggings, black fingerless gloves and black sneakers. A smirk was evident on her face as well as freckles.

"What did you call me?"

The freckled face girl, or Rudy, put her hands on her hips before answering. "You heard me, _shorty_."

Rudy was one of the many bullies Elle had at school and like they all usually would, taunt and tease her. However, after a run in with Feedback once, most of the bullies decided to keep there distances from Elle.

Not Rudy though, she kept picking at Elle and she knew something about the blue eyed girl that was a sensitive topic to her.

Height.

Feedback and Fade's eyes widened in a bit of fear. Rudy apparently had a death wish. Many people that were in contact with Elle knew not to tease her about her height. Even her mother never teased her after one incident (Elle hadn't mean to shock her mother, it was just an accident but still).

"I was wondering why you weren't at school today. I was really bored, you not being there to roast on and everything."She explained, not hesitating with each word she said.

"So, Ms. _Midget_, watcha been up to lately?" Elle's eyes were hidden by her bangs as Rudy continued on. "What's wrong _short stack_, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up..."

"Is_ itty, bitty_, Elle mad?"

"I said shut up..."

"Rudy..." Feedback warned. Elle had her fist clenched.

"Seems someone has a _short_ temper, huh?" Rudy questioned, she was now in front of Elle, poking the ravenette's head. "If you wanna live to see the next day, you'd stop." Fade said.

He wasn't threatening, oh no, he was trying to save her the trip to the hospital. "Or what? She gonna hit me with her wittle hands?" The brunette asked in a mocking voice.

A spark popped every now and then around Elle, but Rudy didn't notice.

"I'm surprised a short girl like you could even find friends. Or even a boyfriend. What do you have to do to kiss him, get on a step stool?" She laughed at her own joke.

That did sparks grew in numbers to the point where Rudy did notice, she noticed a lot.

How Elle's hair stood up a bit.

How her yellow colored skin had a slight glow to it.

How black markings showed up on the visible parts on her body.

How her eyes were glowing blue...and not just the colored part...the whole part of her eyes where glowing. Rudy looked horrified at Elle. She thought people were joking when they said she had electric powers.

"Oh no..." Feedback said under his breath. He knew once Elle was like this, it was rather difficult to bring her back to reality.

"I told you...I fucking told you..." Electricity crackled around her. Fade gulped, he didn't get scared easily (except that one time at the Grant Mansion) and he wasn't scared of really anybody...but Elle was somebody he sorta feared...at least when she is angry.

"...to shut..."

Rudy's eyes were the size of saucers, she would've have never guessed she'd die by a girl that was 5'3" and had super powers.

"...the helll...UP!"

_Present Day_

_"ZAP!_ Rudy was speechless." Fade ended.

Abbey looked towards the blue eyed girl, she'd seen Elle upset a couple of times but...never like what they described.

_"_O-oh my goodness, did she-"

"No, Rudy's okay..." Feedback answered. "Well...as okay as you can be after that..."

Abbey took noticed that Elle was now sitting in a tree only a couple of feet away from them. She had a angry yet focused look on her face.

Well...looks like she knew one thing about Elle.

It was too never call her short

_Ever._


End file.
